With the ever increasing prevalence of computers and electronic devices in today's society, security concerns are manifested in that a wide variety of information accessible by such devices is potentially subject to attack. This is particularly so with the always expanding variety of electronic devices including tablet computers, smartphones, electronic readers (e-reader) and so forth, on which users store and access secure information. In addition to concern for electronic communications, security concerns also exist for the display of sensitive information, both in the form of conventional documents such as paper documents, identification documents such as driver's licenses, passports and the like, and credit cards, debit cards and other financial-based cards, and on electric displays.
To this end, various security mechanisms exist to add a level of security to cards and other devices by way of a security layer that enables the information on the card to be hidden from view unless an authorized user is seeking to access the card or other device. However, these devices are relatively complex, expensive and also can be confusing to a user, as in a transparent state, the user may not know what card is actually being accessed.